


Migliori amiche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prom queen [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kyoko e Haru, dopo il futuro, hanno capito verso chi le sospinge il loro cuore.Scritta sentendo Phoenix di "Retro Future Girls" by ShibayanRecords.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Haru Miura/Kyoko Sasagawa, la mia migliore amica
Relationships: Miura Haru/Sasagawa Kyouko
Series: Prom queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481987





	Migliori amiche

Migliori amiche

“Ti dispiace il fatto che io sia di nuovo qui a dormire da te?” domandò Kyoko. Osservava il soffitto e teneva gli occhi socchiusi, erano arrossati.

Haru incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“Per niente” la rassicurò. “Trovo divertente un po’ di compagnia quando gioco ai videogiochi”.

\- Non dev’essere facile vivere nella casa con due genitori che fanno finta che tuo fratello maggiore non esista e che da te pretendono sempre la perfezione – pensò.

Kyoko si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Devo sembrarti un’idiota a soffrire così tanto per dei ragazzi, vero?” domandò.

Haru rispose, assottigliando gli occhi: “Non capisco perché ti ostini a cercare l’approvazione di quegli scimmioni. Tu vali molto più di loro”.

“Hana li chiama scimmioni” sussurrò Kyoko.

“Tu e lei avete litigato per questo?” domandò Haru.

“Non proprio. A lei io piacevo, ma a me… piaceva qualcun altro. Diciamo che è il motivo base per cui sono così affamata d’attenzioni” ammise Sasagawa.

“Sì che secondo il futuro ad Hana piaceva tuo fratello” borbottò Haru.

\- Non posso raccontarle quello che ho capito nel futuro. Ho fatto chiarezza nel mio cuore. Ho scoperto che non sarei felice rimanendo fissata con Takeshi, lui non tornerà con me.

Ho compreso che era qualcun altro, però, che volevo al mio fianco e… non si trattava di Hana.

Sono solo affamata d’affetto. Sento che c’è un’estrema voragine dentro di me e voglio colmarla a qualsiasi

costo. Yuni ne voleva approfittare – pensò.

“Per Hana, mio fratello è il peggiore tra gli scimmione, anche perché è chiassoso. Forse è per questo che non può piacermi. Non ho bisogno di un’altra persona nella mia vita che allontani o ignori il mio fratellone” spiegò Kyoko.

Haru sussurrò: “Lo capisco”.

Kyoko giocherellò con la manica del pigiama e si mordicchiò il labbro, rossa in volto.

“Io voglio solo essere amata” ammise.

Haru chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul profumo di sandalo che veniva dall’altra.

“Su una cosa condivido con Hana. Tu sei una persona preziosa” rispose.

Kyoko si rotolò nel letto e l’abbracciò, stringendola a sé. “Neh…” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

Haru socchiuse un occhio.

“Mi sei sempre piaciuta tu” ammise Kyoko.

\- Hana è stata la mia migliore amica per tutta la vita. Mi conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. La nostra amicizia si è rovinata proprio perché si è dichiarata.

Non volevo fare lo stesso errore, ma non ce la faccio più. Ormai piango di continuo e ti sogno. Desidero ardentemente le tue labbra appena coperte da un po’ di rossetto – pensò.

Haru bisbligiò: “Perché non me l’hai mai detto?”.

“Non volevo perdere la tua amicizia. Non potresti stare se ti allontanassi da me” ammise Kyoko. Si sporse e le baciò l’angolo della bocca.

Haru arrossì.

“Mi piaci anche tu” ammise.

“Ehi… ti andrebbe di spingerci oltre questa notte?” domandò Sasagawa.

Haru sgranò gli occhi, arrossendo.

\- Forse non è così diversa da suo fratello. Anche lei va dritta al dunque ed è estrema – pensò.

\- Sono affamata di passione. Voglio essere appagata e credevo che non avrei mai trovato qualcuno che mi volesse – pensò Sasagawa. Rabbrividì, sentendo la mano dell’amica accarezzarle il fianco, sotto la maglia del pigiama.

“Puoi fermarmi in qualsiasi momento” sussurrò Haru. Le afferrò il seno minuto e glielo palpeggiò con forza, strofinandole il palmo contro il capezzolo fino a renderglielo turgido.

Kyoko si portò la mano dentro gli slip, sentendosi umida e si penetrò con due dita. Assecondò i movimenti delle dita dell’altra, sempre intenta a palpeggiarla e si diede piacere al contempo. Continuò, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Soffocò i suoi gemiti acuti premendo il volto sul cuscino.

\- Speriamo che mio padre non ci scopra, non so se capirebbe – pensò Haru, col cuore in gola. – Solo che non voglio più accontentarmi di essere la migliore amica di Kyoko. Voglio amare ed essere amata – si disse.


End file.
